john_wickfandomcom-20200214-history
John Wick
Jonathan "John" Wick (born''' Jardani Jovanovich') is a legendary hitman who worked for the Tarasov Mob until his retirement. He quit so he could spend time with his wife Helen Wick, who later died of cancer. His superior Viggo Tarasov would only allow him to quit if he first completed an impossible task, and Wick killed all of Tarasov's enemies in one night. Following his wife's death, he came out of retirement when Viggo's son Iosef Tarasov murdered his dog Daisy (who was gifted to John posthumously by Helen to help him grieve) and stole his car during a home invasion. History Early life The ''John Wick comics portray John as a young child living as a thief, in an impoverished Mexican village. A group of gunmen led by a woman named Calamity blew up John's village in revengeful spite against John's thievery. Despite this, John managed to survive. In ''John Wick: Chapter 3 – Parabellum'', it is revealed that John's birth name is Jardani Jovanovich 'He was a Ruska Roma (Russian Romani) orphan from Belarus taken under the wing of the Director and brought to the United States. Under her tutelage, he developed various martial arts skills. At some point, Jardani adopted the name John Wick and left the Ruska Roma. Military career Wick served in the United States Marine Corps at some point, as evidenced by his tattoos. It was in the Marine Corps where he met Marcus. Career as a hitman After leaving the Marine Corps, John became a professional hitman. He joined the Continental, a hotel catering exclusively to criminals, and after gaining a reputation for his efficiency he became highly respected and feared within the criminal underworld as almost all top brasses in the Mafia and criminal organizations knew about him. At some point, he began a professional relationship with Russian mobster Viggo Tarasov. Viggo valued Wick as an associate for his skill, even witnessing him kill three men with a single pencil. Wick met a woman named Helen, whom he fell deeply in love with. He sought to leave his life as a criminal to be with her. He asked Viggo's permission to leave, Viggo reluctantly agreed to let Wick leave, on the condition he completes "an impossible task," killing all of his rivals in a single day. Needing assistance, Wick sought the help of Santino D'Antonio for manpower and equipment, in exchange for making a blood oath with him. Upon completing the task, Wick was freed from his service to Viggo, and retired from his life of crime. ''John Wick Following the death of his wife, John Wick has remained withdrawn from the world of organized crime, instead choosing to spend his days driving his prized car and caring for his dog Daisy, who was left to him by Helen. All these changes when Iosef Tarasov stupidly assaults John, stealing his car and killing his dog. In an attempt to protect his son from John’s wrath, Viggo sends several assassins, including Marcus and Ms. Perkins, to eliminate his former associate. However, the ultimate result of the conflict is the death of both Iosef and Viggo, along with Marcus (killed by Viggo for attempting to assist John) and Ms Perkins (killed by Continental Hotel staff for violating their rules). John Wick: Chapter 2 With his vengeance against the Tarasovs accomplished, John recovers his car from Abram Tarasov. Wanting peace, he allows Abram to live in exchange for a truce. He then returns to his retirement with a new house and new dog. However, Santino D'Antonio arrives at his house, asking him to pay his debt. When John refuses, Santino destroys his house with a grenade launcher. Afterwards John goes to the Continental Hotel where he is confronted by Winston, the owner of the Continental, who tells him to fulfil his debt, otherwise, his life is forfeit. John then confronts Santino in a museum and the Italian tasks him to kill his sister, Gianna D'Antonio. Reluctantly the Norman accepts and completes his mission. So, Wick reluctantly travels to Rome and eliminates Gianna after she orders his subordinate Cassian to he left alone, only to find that completing his mission has made him Santino's next target. He then fights his way through a rigorous assault by Ares, Santino's bodyguard, and her cohorts. After escaping the ambush, he is forced to battle Cassian as well and the two men crash at Continental Hotel of Rome. In the bar, John apologizes for killing Gianna, while Cassian vows revenge. Later Santino tries to make peace with John, but he is ignored and places a 7.000.000$ bounty in his head. A lot of hitmen attempted to kill John, including Cassian. But John kills them all, except Cassian who is left alive for professional respect. John Wick arrives at the Bowery King where his wounds are treated. And then John convinces the Bowery King to help him kill Santino, who provides him with a gun with ammo and information about Santino's location. John manages to kill most of Santino's henchmen and leaves Ares badly injured, while Santino escapes at Continental Hotel. The Italian demands Winston to revoke John Wick's membership, but he decided and tells him that Continental is his kingdom and John hasn't broken any rules yet. In the same time, Winston tells Santino that he has privileges in the Continental. However, John arrives and finds Santino. Winston tells Wick to walk away, but the hitman ignores his warnings and kills Santino inside the Continental before returning home. The next day, John is asked to come to a park where Winston informs John that his bounty has been doubled by the camorra and The High Table and is now international. He is informed that he is now excommunicado, however, John is provided 1 hour to prepare and is provided with a Marker for future use. At first, John casually walks away from Winston but after hearing cell phone after cell phone ring, John realizes the danger he is in and the urgency to prepare for what comes next. Wick and his dog start to run, but the Bowery Boys are tracking him. John Wick: Chapter 3 – Parabellum John uses the hour he is given by Winston to send his dog to the safety of the Continental and retrieve a crucifix and marker medallion he had hidden in the New York City Public Library. While in the library, he kills an assassin who tries to kill him early. However, as a result of the attack, John gets injured. Skills and weaknesses Skills *'''Peak physical condition: John is a man who keeps himself in great shape and maintains a strict level of training. His strength, speed, reflexes, agility, and stamina are in top conditioning, for a man of his age. **'Great reflexes:' During John's successful attempt to retrieve his car from Abram Tarasov's Chop Shop, he dodges a car going at least 40 mph in eight-tenths of a second. Without his fast reflexes, he would have possibly died. Also, at the Continental Hotel (during his pursuit of Iosef Tarasov), Marcus shoots John's pillow in order to alert him to a threat. It takes him only 1.2 seconds to understand the shot's purpose, correctly assess the situation, and react effectively. **'High pain tolerance:' Despite his mastery of martial arts and firearms, John is injured frequently but rarely notices beyond checking his wounds for bleeding. During his final fight with Viggo, John allows Viggo's knife to re-enter an already existing stab wound; this causes a considerable amount of pain but allows him to win the fight by breaking Viggo's arm while simultaneously avoiding creating any new wounds. **'Extreme durability: '''Considering his physical condition, John's body is also very durable as he was able to survive (Despite being critically injured) from falling off the Continental Hotel while colliding with other objects before landing flat on the concrete floor. Another example was shown when despite being stabbed and shot multiple times, he didn't lose any of his strengths. *'Master marksman:' Being a former marine and war veteran, it is safe to say that John knows his way around a variety of pistols, rifles, and shotguns as well as being able to precisely eliminate targets from a long distance (as seen in his raid on the Tarasov Safehouse). *'Master martial artist:' John is highly trained in hand to hand combat with training in Judo, Sambo, Jiu-Jitsu, Brazilian jiu-jitsu, Aikijutsu, and Krav Maga. He can quickly outmaneuver, outmatch or simply outlast his opponents, even being capable of taking on multiple enemies at once. John is able to adapt to his opponent's fighting styles, studying them during the fight and adapting to negate their strengths as seen when he faced Zero and his students. **'Skilled Melee Fighter:' Through his training in the US Marines; John is highly skilled in the use of knives and other melee weapons. In the fight with Cassian on the train, John engaged him in a prolonged knife fight. He was also shown to be proficient in the use of swords during his fight against Zero. John is able to effortlessly blend his marksmanship with his hand to hand skills, being able to swiftly use grappling moves combined with precision shots to take on large groups of organized gunmen. **'Improvised Weapons:' In addition to his impressive skills with firearms, knives and other standard weapons, John is very good at using whatever is in his immediate area as an offensive weapon, as seen when he dispatched two men with a couple of pencils, when he killed a much larger opponent with a book, and when he used a belt to fend off two master knife-fighters. *'Stealth:' John is extremely skilled at breaking into secure locations and escaping without being noticed and he is able to memorize complicated architectural layouts easily. *'Intimidation': Due to his efficiency as an assassin and the determination with which he pursues his goals, John is widely known and feared within the Assassin community. People who know his reputation are extremely cautious about provoking his wrath. *'Master tactician:' As a master hitman, John is highly capable of casing out, planning and executing assassinations. He is also very spatially aware in combat situations, making use of the environment, weapons held by dead enemies and even, legendarily, pencils. *'Expert driver:' During his "retirement." John drove his vintage Mustang 69 on a racing track as a hobby, allowing him to keep his skills behind the wheel sharp. He is able to kill enemies with vehicles, delivering sideswipes, reverses and head-on collisions to deal devastating damage. *'Linguist:' John is shown to be fluent in several languages, including English, Russian, Italian, Indonesian, Hebrew, and American Sign Language. He uses these skills a number of times when conversing with friends and enemies alike. *'Affable demeanor': Despite his skills, John prefers to avoid fights if he can. He is skilled at getting people to back down without resistance and will often let people go when they do and he is able to avoid allowing conflicts to escalate any further as seen when he was able to call a truce with Abram Tarasov. His friendly and professional personality allows him to maintain contacts within the Assassin community who are willing to come to his aid when needed. His strong sense of honor also means he makes a point of not allowing innocent people to get caught in the crossfire of his work. *'Luck: Although it may arguably not be a "skill," John is saved 3 times in the first and second movie. Marcus saves him by sniping his pillow and Viggo's guard in a building and in the second movie he is saved by Winston, due to their past friendship, at the end of John Wick: Chapter 2 because, normally, Winston would immediately kill anyone who breaks the Continental rules. *'Knowledge of human anatomy and physiology: '''He appears to have some knowledge of human anatomy and physiology, as well as basic medicine and first aid. *'Indomitable will: Once John sets his mind on a goal, he will not stop until that task is complete, no matter what obstacles get in his way. His level of focus has earned him a legendary status in the Assassin community. To be with the love of his life Helen, John completed a task that was deemed impossible, but his desire to retire and live with Helen led him to find the strength to complete this task. Weaknesses *'Cars: '''Wick has been (temporarily) defeated multiple times by being hit by a car. *'Vengeance: Wick can't sate his need for revenge and stop himself from killing the people who took things from him, which led to all of his problems in the 3 films and the death of a close friend. *'''Bullets and mortality: Although John Wick is feared as the legendary hitman, he is still susceptible to bullets, wounds and other injuries. Additionally, at this point, nothing has confirmed that John Wick will not eventually die of old age, if not killed by another method. *'Overconfidence:' John Wick is overconfident of his reputation, which can be seen when he seeks help from "The Bowery King," and again when he asks Winston to inform his would-be assassins that he will kill anyone who comes after him. *'Anger': John's determination in going after his target is both his greatest strength and his weakness as he often refuses to stop pursuing them, even when it would be in his interest to do so, or even wait for a better opportunity to strike. When Santino hides in the Continental, rather than wait for him to leave or pursue another method of revenge, John murders him on the grounds and is then forced to go on the run for breaking the rules of the hotel. Gallery File:John Wick 001.jpg Screen Shot 2017-04-02 at 12.37.09 AM.jpg|Finishing Iosef Notes and Trivia * John Wick was supposed to be named Scorn but Keanu loved the name John Wick so much the directors agreed to change it. * Two John Wick skins and Pickaxes were available in the video game Fortnite during Season 3 and Season 9. * Jardani is the Caló form of John (Caló is a language spoken by the Spanish and Portuguese Romani) Gaming John Wick has made several appearances, in video games such as PayDay 2 and Fortnite, in PayDay 2 he has special abilities, such as extra health and more accuracy with handguns. In the video game called Fortnite, he is a cosmetic item, only unlockable after completing the battle pass at tier 100 (Season 3.) He also has a special pickaxe called the Trusty No. 2 and a glider called High Octane, with Trusty No. 2 being a pencil pickaxe, and the High Octane being a glider that makes noises like John’s 1969 Mustang 327. He would later reappear in Fortnite as an official promotional skin for Chapter 3: Parabellum, he cost 2,000 V-Bucks and could only be gotten via purchasing him through the in-game store (he also came with a Gun Bag "Back Bling", which came with him if you bought him) along with a Sledgehammer Pickaxe, two emotes, one gun skin. There were other items like a black parasol and a Gold Coin Back Bling awarded to players who would play the new game mode "Wick's Bounty" (a game mode where you would collect Gold Coins of dead players, you had to collect the most coins and reach a goal for a certain number of coins to win.) The Parasol could be gotten by winning a match of "Wick's Bounty" while the Gold Coin Back Bling was awarded to players who collected a certain number of coins while playing the game mode, along with another gun skin which was given to people who eliminated a certain number of players in the mode. Forza Horizon 3 has his Mustang as a downloadable item; the car is ranked as a supercar and has NoS system installed. One last reference of John is in Pixel Gun 3D, there’s a skin called “The Gunman” which looks a lot like John. On May 8th, 2019, it was announced that there was a John Wick action strategy game in development called John Wick Hex. External links * Category:Characters Category:Main Characters